


Pegging, Not Begging

by FirithAriel



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Tumblr request:Hello!! I have a smutty request if that’s okay. It would be with Bucky and the reader is a new recruit, quiet but a bad ass. Bucky is constantly flirting with her and after a few drinks he’s says something like “I would love to see you begging for me” and she responds “I’m more into pegging then begging”.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Pegging, Not Begging

“Hey, Sam.”

Sam barely groaned. He was pouring his first coffee of the day and everyone knew he wasn’t a person before at least three mugs. He didn’t understand why Bucky kept talking, he didn’t understand half of what Bucky was saying. He did manage to recognize your name.

Despite being new, you had caught Bucky’s attention quickly and hit it off just as fast. Somewhere in the back of his head, Sam remembered that after much ogling and teasing, Bucky had finally asked you out. It was obvious now that Bucky was talking about your date, but Sam’s caffeine deprived brain didn’t catch much of it.

Sam sat on the table to nurse his mug and Bucky sat across from him with his elbows on the table.

“What does  _ pegging _ mean?” Bucky asked.

Coffee shot out of Sam’s mouth and landed all over the counter.

“Dude!” Bucky groaned and grabbed a towel to clean the counter, and himself, with.

Sam coughed and sputtered. “What!?”

“I was telling you about last night, my date with -”

“I got that part.” Sam took a deep breath. “Wait, did you finally get some?” he had to add with a smirk.

“Well, yes,” Bucky said. “But I was getting -”

Sam shook his head violently. “Stop right there, I don’t need the details.”

“Anyway, she said  _ ‘I’m more into pegging than begging’ _ ,” Bucky explained. “And I have no idea what the hell that means.”

Sam rubbed his face hard, until bright spots danced in his eyes. Without words, he took his phone out and googled  _ pegging _ . He put the device on the table right in front of Bucky.

“Pegging is - when - a woman - _ you know  _ \- with a fake -” Sam groaned and gestured excessively, repeating the same movement of thrusting his finger in a hole made by his other hand’s index and thumb.

“Ooooh…” The wheels inside Bucky’s head clicked as he read the screen. “Interesting.”

“You don’t seem particularly bothered…” There was a slight hint of panic in Sam’s voice.

“Sam, I’m sure you don’t want to hear this, but you’re going to,” Bucky said with an amused smile. “It was the 40s, we were at war. Most days, we didn’t know if we were going to live to see another day.”

Sam scrunched his face. “I get your point, and no. I did NOT need to hear that.”

Bucky smiled widely and typed a message on his own phone. “Thanks, man!”

Sam watched Bucky leave the kitchen, deleted his phone’s search history, and wondered how long it would take him to be able to look you in the face again. Mostly because, upon further thought, you being into  _ that _ made absolute perfect sense.

* * *

Three nights later, Bucky was in your bed. Laying on his back with his legs spread wide and his ass lubed up. His cock was so hard it was almost painful, and thick precum leaked onto his stomach.

You were pressing a hitachi wand behind his balls, and had two gloved fingers deep inside his butthole. The pads of your fingers played with his prostate, massaging the soft gland, while you made scissoring moves to stretch his muscle.

“ _ Please! _ ” Bucky whined.

“Who’s begging now?” you said biting your lip. Whatever sound Bucky made was unintelligible. 

You removed your fingers and turned the wand off, giving him a small and temporary respite. But he knew what was coming. The coolness of the lube tickled his sensitive hole, and anticipation sent a shiver down his spine. He whimpered loudly when you nudged his entrance with the strap-on. The grip on the headboard tightened, making the wood crack under his vibranium hand.

“Hey! Watch it!” you giggled.

He let out a moan. “So- sorry…”

Bucky moved his hands to grip the pillows instead, at least they would be easier to replace if he screwed them up. You stroked his thighs and bent them for better access, encouraging him to relax. He stared at you and took a deep breath. You braced yourself on your knees and slid the strap-on inside of him slowly, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion.

You stilled once completely inside of him and pressed a button on the base of the toy. Bucky tried to look at you, but his eyes were out of focus.

“Can you feel it vibrate?” you asked. Bucky mumbled an affirmation. “It’s vibrating against my pussy too, Bucky. I am so wet right now! You have no idea…”

He whined in response. You leaned down and licked his collarbone.

“Tell me what are you gonna do to me when I’m done.”

“I’m -  _ fuck _ \- I’m gonna eat you so good. Lick -” he groaned. “Lick all over your pussy, taste - taste your sweet jui-  _ fuuuuck _ !” His words dissolved to a moan as you rolled your hips and rubbed right against his prostate.

You steadied yourself with one hand one the bed and wrapped the other one around his cock. Getting a rhythm, Bucky was allowed to thrust into your hand at the same time you fucked his ass with the strap-on. He chanted monosyllabic words with no rhyme or reason, lightheaded by the stimulation. You could feel his cock twitch and swell in your hand, his hips stuttered, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Bucky cursed loudly as he was sent over the edge. His cum sputtered all over his abs.

“I want - taste -” he said breathlessly.

You knew exactly what he meant. After disposing of the strap-on, you crawled on the bed and straddled his face. Bucky took a deep breath, relishing on your scent before his hands wrapped lazily around your thighs. His tongue wasn’t lazy though. It wiggled between your folds, finding your clit in no time. Bucky closed his lips around the sensitive nub and sucked.

“Fuck!” you shouted, and gripped the headboard trying to steady yourself. But your hips had a mind of their own and rode Bucky’s face like a thoroughbred.

Bucky was definitely  _ not _ going to complain. Eating you out like a man starved, he quite literally sucked an orgasm out of you, and he didn’t stop until your juices dribbled down his face. He lapped at whatever he could catch, helping you come back down.

Slowly, you got off his face and laid by his side.

“Well, that was-” he started.

“Interesting?” you said tentatively.

“I was going for fucking amazing…” He rolled on his side to look at you.

“I was just being cautious.”

Bucky smirked. “Well, be less cautious next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is always appreciated!  
> Requests are open on [my Tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
